Random Voices- Allegiant
by Savanah Rose
Summary: Scenes from Allegiant retold from different character's points of view. These are only in the order that I thought of them. They are not in the order the occur in the book. Includes David's POV of Nita's attack on the weapons lab, Christina's POV when they are in the Factionless prison, and David's POV when he shot Tris. Amar's POV now included Cara's POV about Tris
1. Chapter 1- Weapons lab- David

**I will warn you if you haven't read ALL the books Veronica Roth wrote in the Divergent world then there can be spoilers in these. **

**For example if there is something from The Four Collection that the character I am using for point of view knew in at this point... It can appear in this. You have been warned. **

**I do not own Divergent, Insurgent, Allegiant, or the Four Collection, and I never will unless Veronica Roth isn't nearly as good of a business woman as she is an author, and she decides to sell the rights really cheap.**

**In Allegiant when Nita asks David for the code when he is under the fear/truth serum. He says the code is "her" when he while he is looking at Tris. Here is my idea of what he was going through, what he was seeing when the attack happened.**

From Allegiant Chapter 27

_"Get us in, David," Nita says her voice garbled by the mask._

_ David's eyes slide lazily to the side, to the man pointing a gun at him._

_ "I don't believe you'll shoot me," he says. "Because I'm the only one in this building who knows this information, and you want that serum."_

**David POV**

There was a time when I liked my job, today it feels like a long time ago. Back when Natalie Wright still walked these halls. Back when Chicago was relatively stable. Back when we seemed to be making progress against Genetic Damage.

Now, Natalie is dead. Chicago is getting closer to erupting every day. And it feels like Genetic Damage will never be healed.

I run both hands through my graying hair. What happened? How did it all go so wrong?

I automatically open the bottom drawer and pull out the picture of us. The picture of her and me that was taken only hours before she told us this was her last visit to us. I don't really need the picture to remember how she looked that day. To see the radiance of her bright green eyes. The glow in her features. Her amazing smile. At first I thought she was happy to see us, that maybe she had decided to come back. I came to realize over the years that it had less to do with seeing us and more to do with him.

Him, Andrew Prior. Even now his name leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. Maybe if I had met Andrew I would have seen what she saw in him and my feelings towards him would be different. If I'm honest with myself, I don't think so. She was mine before she went into Chicago. She picked a GD over me. Even after all these years, it still stings.

She came back that last time with a Divergent named Marj from Erudite. It was the last Divergent she brought all the way to us. After this trip she only delivered them to the edge of the Dauntless patrols.

She said she couldn't be gone that long. She had to get back to him, and then back to him and their children. Her children. Her children are now here. I sigh deeply. It still seems a little incredible to me. I watched Caleb and Beatrice grow up on the screens. Toddling after Natalie, holding Natalie's hands as they headed off for their first day of school, volunteering first with Natalie, and then by themselves, where ever they were needed.

I watched the results of their aptitude test. Caleb may have been surprised by his Erudite result, but I wasn't. Tris's supposedly deleted test, I saw that too. Tori, her administrator, may have been smart enough to delete it so the Erudite couldn't see it, but the test is so important to at the Bureau to help us find the Divergent that we tape those separately. There was no way for Tori to know that.

I need to focus. I need to focus on one problem at a time. That's what Neilson, my predecessor, taught me to do. Do I focus on keeping Chicago from exploding or on the lingering question of Natalie's children, especially Tris, and what they mean to the future. Tris is Natalie's daughter. She is Genetically Pure. She is strong and sure. She is healed. Caleb is Andrew's son. He is Genetically Damaged. He fights with himself and what he knows is right. He is not healed. I know part of Natalie lives in him too, but with his damage he's just not the same as Tris. Figuring out what to do with him won't be nearly the challenge that figuring out what to do with Tris will be.

The desk shakes slightly, and I frown at it. Why would the desk move? The attack alarms screech to life. Panicked I grab for the phone, it rings just as I pick it up to call. "What's going on?" My voice is tense.

"GD rebels are attacking, Sir." The security woman on the other end of the phone informs me.

I groan inwardly. Could this day get any worse? "Where?"

"Sectors 5 and 7". The water sculpture and the outer gate. Great.

"Send people out to take care of it."

"Yes, Sir."

I hang up the phone and put the picture away. Enough reminiscing. We're being attacked. I'm the leader, it's time to lead.

My door bursts open. My head snaps up.

Three people stand there. Each of them covered head to toe in heavy black clothing. Only the barest part of their eyes show and the ends of what I guess is ladies hair. They each hold a large gun. Only one of the threesome appears to be a man. He is taller than the other two and there is no hair showing. Of the other two one of them has long red hair. The other with a dark ponytail. For a moment my head spins with guesses as to who has just entered my office.

"Let's move." The dark haired woman speaks, and from her voice I know her. It's Nita. She gestures to me with her gun. "Come on, David. Move."

I stand still. I will not be intimidated by her or by the guns they hold.

She gets behind me and shoves me towards the door with her gun.

"Let's go." She barks the command again and I move slowly. The slower I move the longer it will take us to get to wherever we are going. The better the chance is of someone coming to save me.

When we get to the doorway my blood freezes in my veins. The hallway is empty. I told them to send people to the explosions. I didn't mean, it never occurred to me when I did that it would leave me and the weapons lab unprotected. The weapons lab. Suddenly I'm sure that is why they are here, and that is where we are headed.

I'm right. The man shoves me in the direction of the weapons lab. I try to resist, but he rams the gun into the side of my face. I feel a cut next to my ear, and blood dripping down my chin.

"What's the code?" Nita asks.

"What code?" I try to play dumb. I try to buy time.

"You know what code." Nita's voice is harsh. "The code to the weapons lab?"

I press my lips firmly together. The possibilities of what they could do with the serums stored in the weapons lab is unthinkable.

The man pushes me roughly to my knees.

"I don't have all day," Nita snaps. "What is the code?"

I give a small shake of my head letting her know I'm not going to answer that question.

Nita nods toward the man. I feel the cold barrel of the gun press into my temple.

"Get us in David," Nita says sharply

My eyes slide slowly to the man holding the gun to my head. "I don't believe you'll shoot me. Because I'm the only one in this building who knows this information, and you want that serum." Logic, use logic, I tell myself. She can't argue against it. Killing me actually keeps her from getting what she wants. I just have to remind her of that.

"Won't shoot you in the head, maybe," The man with Nita says calmly, I don't recognize his voice, "But there are other places."

He looks at Nita and this look evidently means something because before I can react to that he shifts the gun down towards my feet. The echo of the bullet and searing pain come so close together as to seem instantaneous. I scream, long and loud. So much for them not shooting me, but I'm still alive. The longer I can hold out the better chance security will get here. I cannot let them into the weapons lab. Even if they kill me. If they get in there they can take the memory serum and we won't be able to reset Chicago if things get bad enough. If they get in there they can take the death serum and they can kill large populations at will. I'm not sure which option is worse.

"I'm sick of this shit," The red-haired woman says. From her voice I think her name is Beverly. "Just blow up the doors."

That statement registers through the pain. If they do that it will still turn out ok. The results would almost be a shame, but they would have brought it on themselves, and if they don't kill me first I can survive.

"An explosion would activate one of the backup security measures," Nita responds. "We need the pass code."

Which means they need me and need me alive. Victory courses through my veins. I'm the only one with the information they need in the compound. I'm the only one who can open those doors. They can try to guess the code to get in, but they won't be able to. A tiny movement catches my eye. My eyes shift towards the corner while Nita starts to pull a black box from her pocket.

For a brief moment the short figure with the dark blonde hair fools me, and I am sure it is Natalie come to save me. But Natalie is dead. I blink, and I see not Natalie, but her daughter. It is Tris who has come to save me.

"I thought you said that stuff doesn't work on him." The man with the gun sounds confused.

"I said," Nita sounds like she is repeating herself to a small child. "He could resist it, not that it didn't work at all. David, this is a very potent blend of truth serum and fear serum. I'm going to stick you with it if you don't tell us the pass code."

"I know this is just the fault of your genes, Nita," my voice is weaker than I would like. I want, I need, Tris to realize this. She must understand that the genetically damaged, like her friends, are always just a step away from evil. I want Nita to accept it and leave so Tris can get help. "If you stop now, I can help you. I can—" I get no further in what I was going to say because of the stabbing pain in my neck and the ache of the serum entering my body.

I slump to the ground, unable to hold myself up. I feel myself shuttering over and over. Then my eyes snap open. It's not possible, it's not happening, not again, but it is. I see Natalie, the way I last saw her on the screens. I know what is coming. Just like I knew what was coming that day when she ran into the street leaving her daughter behind. I scream. Hoping that this time the sound will distract them and she will get away. I scream. Just like I did that day when I realized there was nothing I could do.

Someone grabs my chin and yanks my face to force me to look at them. "David! I can make it stop if you tell us how to get into this room." The voice says.

Natalie stands up, her body covered with holes, blood, red and thick, her blood pours out of them.

I can barely make out the words being spoken by the voice. "Hear me?"

I am panting, trying to regain my breath. I am there, and she is close. I have to keep them from killing her. "Don't do it!" My voice is loud. Loud enough to get their attention for the moment. I lunge towards the closest Dauntless. Someone's hand grabs me. Keeping me away from the killer. Keeping me from saving Natalie. "Don't-!" But he does. He shoots again. The bullets hit her body causing it to dance.

I am being shaken. "I'll stop them from doing it if you tell me how to get in!"

The voice will stop them. The voice will save Natalie. Why haven't I told them what they want to know? What am I trying to keep them out of? What is more important than her? "Her!" I can see her through the tears, short with dark blonde hair standing in front of me. Blood pours from holes in her abdomen. "The—the name—"

"Whose name?" The voice is insistent.

"We're running out of time." A man's voice cuts into my thoughts. "Either we get the serum or we kill him—"

"Her," I point to Natalie. The code is her.

They shoot at her again and again. I can hear the sound of the bullets. They hit hard things and softer things.

"Hold your fire!" Someone screams. "Tris," the voice continues. "you don't know what you're doing—" The name confuses me for a moment, then registers with me. It's not Natalie that I saw.

Natalie is dead. The words form in my brain. I still hear her screams, as she died in front of me, yet not in front of me, but somehow I start to remember that Natalie is already dead.

Another shot. Another scream. This one is not Natalie's.

I move quickly towards Natalie, Tris, whoever this woman standing before me is. Her arms wrap around me at the waist. They are harder, more muscular, than Natalie's were when she would hugged me, before she left forever for Chicago. There is a gun again at my head. I struggle to comprehend what is going on.

"Fire, and I'll shoot him in the head," The voice is low like Natalie's but it's off just a hair. Who has me? It shouldn't be a hard questions. I should know the answer. I knew it just a moment ago.

"You wouldn't kill your own leader," another female voice, higher than the last one, retorts.

"He's not my leader. I don't care if he lives or dies," the first voice continues low and evenly. "But if you think I'm going to let you gain control of that death serum, you're insane."

Death serum? The words repeat in my head, trying to finish unlocking the secret of what is going on to me. I am moving backwards, and all I feel is pain. A whimper escapes me. Whoever this is stays behind me. Keeps the gun pointing to my head.

There is another ring of gun fire. My other leg gives way as I scream. I fall out of the arms that hold me and onto the ground. Another shot sounds and maybe another. Through the pain I'm not quite sure how many I hear.

I feel like I am being choked, but I am moving.

Someone is running towards us. It is the Dauntless soldiers determined to finish off what they have started. No, my mind begins to clear. They gave me a serum. Fight it David, I tell myself. Fight it. I am surrounded. Soldiers grab me. Bureau soldiers grab me. My mind struggles to comprehend what just happened.

I scream again as I see Natalie standing before me with accusing eyes. Blood drips from her wounds. I caused this. I am to blame. They lift me, and I am being carried away from her quickly. I look back, and it isn't Natalie that I see. It's Tris.

Tris threatened to shoot me to keep the weapons lab safe. From what I retain of her voice, she meant it. She would have shot me, killed me to keep them out. I have to remember that. Tris understands what Natalie didn't that sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the greater good.

I know what to do with her.


	2. Chapter 2 Factionless Prison-Christina

**I try to keep these all within one chapter, but this one just didn't work out that way. I wanted to show the girls together, but still get Christina's take on Tobias's and Tris's conversation. The result is this POV from Christina starts in chapter 1 and contains all of chapter 2. In honor of that there is a quote from the book where it starts (chapter 1) as usual, but I'm also including a quote at the end from chapter 2 (where it ends).**

**The last 3 Random Voices (one each for Divergent, Insurgent, and now Allegiant) have been from Christina's POV. I'm going to try to give her a break. (She'll be back, she's already started speaking to me in a couple of other places.) Right now Zeke has been tapping is foot waiting for his turn, and three little known character's have started whispering that they'd like a chance to speak, I also have a couple of villains threatening me for their turn, and there have been requests for Will and Amar too. (Keep in mind Will can only show up in Random Voices Divergent and Amar in Random Voices Allegiant unless I decide to start Random Voices The Four Collection, which Amar could show up in. However, I can't seem to decide if I want to start a Random Voices for The Four Collection. The only ones speaking to me there are Evelyn and Amar... I'm not sure if that is enough.)**

**Anyway you didn't click on this just to hear me ramble...**

****As a reminder, I do not own Divergent, Insurgent, Allegiant, or the Four Collection, and I never will unless Veronica Roth isn't nearly as good of a business woman as she is an author, and she decides to sell the rights really cheap.****

**From Allegiant Chapter 1**

_ "I want to know, " Cara says running her hand over her face. "I need to know how long we've been here. Would you stop pacing for _one minute_?"_

_ I stop in the middle of the cell and raise my eyebrows at her._

_ "Sorry," she mumbles._

_ "It's okay," Christina says. "We've been in here way too long." _

**Factionless Prisoners- Christina**

The good thing is, they locked us up together. The bad thing is, they locked us up together. If I have to be locked in a cell in Erudite, now Factionless, Headquarters, I'd rather be with Tris and Cara than anyone else I can think of. The problem is after so many days, we're starting to grate on each other's nerves. We've discussed everything we can think of multiple times. Edith Prior, the video, Tris and Four, Erudite vs. Dauntless initiation, our families. We even got Tris, one time, to tell us a little about what happened when the Erudite held her here. There are two subjects we intentionally skip over. We don't talk about Will or Caleb.

Tris prowls back and forth continually. She touches the wall each time she makes it to one end of the room.

"I want to know," Cara runs her hands over her face. "I need to know how long we've been here. Would you stop pacing for one minute?"

Cara's right. It would be nice to know how long we've been here, and it would be nice to have Tris sit for more than two minutes. Her constant motion seems to put us all more on edge. I understand why Tris is pacing. We are Dauntless. We are people of action. We don't stand still. I would probably be pacing with her if it wasn't for the bullet wound in my leg.

By a miracle Tris stops pacing, raising her eyebrows at Cara. They had made an agreement earlier that Tris could pace as long as she quit slamming her hand into the wall at the end of each lap.

"Sorry," Cara mumbles realizing this wasn't the agreement.

"It's okay," I break in hoping to keep them from starting an argument. "We've been in here way too long."

We have no idea what is going on outside. Tris has demanded that information from everyone who comes in contact with us, but she has yet to convince anyone to tell her what is happening beyond these four walls.

"I thought Tobias would come by now," Tris drops onto the edge of her cot. Her elbows on her knees, her head in her hands. "Where _is_ he?" desperation colors her voice.

"Maybe he's still angry that you lied to him and went behind his back to work with his father," Cara says. It's a possibility, but not one Tris needs to hear right now. Sometimes Cara's Erudite observations are not helpful.

Tris lifts her head and glares at her.

"Four wouldn't be that petty," I offer in an effort to keep what suddenly feels like a fragile peace. "Something's probably keeping him away. He told you to trust him."

Back during the chaos of our arrest. Tris tried to stay with Four, but he wouldn't let her. I didn't hear most of their conversation in the rush of voices, but I did hear him tell her to trust him. So I remind her of his words.

"I'm trying," she mutters and drops her head back into her hands.

I check my watch. My leg is killing me, but it's not quite time for my painkillers. I need something to distract me.

"Hey,"

She lifts her head up and looks at me. I motion for her to come over to me.

Tris crouches by my side. Our shoulders touching. I sling my arm around her. "It will be okay. He'll show up when he can." Tris lowers her head. I rub her back, but feel her stiffen at my touch. Abnegation through and through. I withdraw my hand.

Tris runs her hands through her cropped blonde hair. "I just want to know what's going on."

Cara moves to the other side of the room so she is diagonal to us. "We all want to know that."

There is an almost comfortable silence as we each sit in our own thoughts.

"Do you think Evelyn will follow Edith Prior's instructions?" I finally verbalize my thoughts.

Tris snorts. "No, Tobias is Divergent. She thinks she owns him. For that reason alone she wouldn't let the Divergent leave." Tris smirks. "If it was just to get me out of here... they'd, we'd, the Divergent already be gone."

Suddenly the door opens. We all look up and see Four enter the room. Tris jumps to her feet. In an instant she is by him, her arms wrapped around him, her face against his chest. It's still a shock to see them this way. To see him as Tris's boyfriend and not our instructor. The only good thing, as far as I'm concerned, to come out of this captivity is we've had plenty time for our girl talk about her and Four.

He puts one hand on her shoulder and the other strokes her short blonde hair, comforting her. I feel the familiar ache in my chest. It's not fair. I miss Will.

"How'd you get in?" Tris asks him in a low clear voice.

"I'm Tobias Eaton," he answers her, and she laughs.

I'm not sure what is so funny about that statement. I suspect is has something to do with meeting him as Four, and finding out later that they were both Abnegation. Maybe his name means something more than a mere name.

"Right. I keep forgetting." She pulls away and looks at him like she is trying to get into his mind. "What's happening? What took you so long?" There is an almost desperate, pleading edge to her voice.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Cara perk up and look at him. Erudite that she is she has to know what is going on.

"Evelyn has the city under lockdown," He tells us. "No one goes a step in any direction without her say-so. A few days ago she gave a speech about uniting against our oppressors, the people outside."

I check my watch. It's finally time. I pull the vial of pain killer out of my pocket. "Oppressors?" I dump the contents into my mouth, thankful for the relief I know they will provide.

Four's hands slide into his pocket. "Evelyn- and a lot of people, actually- think we shouldn't leave the city just to help a bunch of people who shoved us in here so they could use us later. They want to try to heal the city and solve our own problems instead of leaving to solve other people's. I'm paraphrasing, of course. I suspect," He continues without pause, "that opinion is very convenient for my mother, because as long as we're all contained, she's in charge. The second we leave, she loses her hold."

"Great." Tris rolls her eyes. "Of course she would choose the most selfish route possible."

"She has a point," I can't seem to keep myself from joining in as my fingers wrap idly around the now empty vial. "I'm not saying I don't want to leave the city and see what's out here, but we've got enough going on here. How are we supposed to help a bunch of people we've never met?"

Tris chews the inside of her cheek while she thinks over what I've said. "I don't know." She finally admits.

Four glances at his watch, and I get the feeling we're about to find out why he is finally here. "Listen, I mostly came to warn you- they're starting the trails for all the prisoners. They're going to put you all under truth serum, and if it works, you'll be convicted as traitors. I think we would all like to avoid that."

"Convicted as traitors?" Tris scowls. "How is revealing the truth to our entire city an act of betrayal?"

Tobias shakes his head at her, "It was an act of defiance against your leaders. Evelyn and her followers don't want to leave the city. They won't thank you for showing that video."

Tris balls her hand up into a fist and, in a gesture that becomes more and more familiar the longer we spend in this cell, punches at nothing. "They're just like Jeannine! Ready to do anything to stifle the truth, and for what? To be kings of their tiny little world? It's ridiculous."

For a moment there is silence while we each reflect on Tris's outburst. I realize as I do that what we once thought was the whole world is just that, a tiny kingdom. Now that we have an idea that there all people outside of the fence leaving here seems possible. But right now we have so many problems of our own. If the Divergent are the answer to the problems outside the fence aren't they the answer to our problems inside the fence too? Shouldn't we use them here to help us fix the city before they go and help fix the world outside?

"Be that as it may," Four's voice sounds neutral like he's trying to make sure whatever he says doesn't upset Tris more. "if the truth serum works on you, you will be convicted."

Cara's eyes narrow at his words. "If it works?"

"Divergent, remember?" Tris points to her own head.

"That's fascinating, but atypical." She threads a stray hair back into the knot in the back of her head as she speaks. "In my experience, most Divergent can't resist the truth serum. I wonder why you can."

I shake my head fractionally. Did Cara really say that? After what little Tris has been willing to share about her last time here, did Cara really mean reopen that wound?

"You and every other Erudite who's ever stuck a needle in me," Her voice is sharp.

"Can we focus, please?" Four sounds weary. "I would like to avoid having to break you out of prison." He reaches out his hand to Tris and she weaves her finger into his. From what little she's told me about the times they spent here this can't be easy on either of them.

"All right, all right, what did you have in mind?" The anger is gone from her voice. She sounds calm and in control again. It is amazing what these two do for each other. I thought that what Will and I had was pretty special, but when I see them interact like this, I wonder if we really loved each other as much as we thought we did.

"I'll get Evelyn to let you testify first, of the three of you. All you have to do is come up with a lie that will exonerate both Christina and Cara, and then tell it under truth serum." Four answers.

"What kind of a lie would do that?"

"I thought I would leave that to you, since you're the better liar."

I realize with a start he's right. Tris is a good liar. When we were initiates I caught her several times with her tells, but letting her know how I knew she was lying only seems to have made her better at it. I used to catch her on small things like the fact she didn't kill the dog in the aptitude test, but later I missed the big things, the important things. Like when she lied to me about how she knew Will was dead, and how she lied when she said she was going to go visit Caleb in Amity.

"Yeah," Tris checks out her shoes. There's something in the gesture that makes me think she's lied to him even more than she's lied to me. "Okay, I'll think of something."

He puts a hand on her arm. "I'll talk to Evelyn about your trial. I'll try to make it soon."

"Thank you."

They stare at each other too long, too intently as if they are speaking to each other with their minds. "If your're gong to kiss, do me a favor and tell me so I can look away." I try my best to sound board.

"We are." Tris responds simply. They lean into each other like Cara and I aren't sitting here.

Shaking my head I turn and face Cara. She smiles at me and shakes her head too.

I've seen other people kiss. I remember how horrified Tris was when she saw Edward and Myra kissing in the cafeteria. I really don't have a problem seeing other people kiss, but I don't want to look. Somehow with Tris and Four it seems like intruding. There is the soft sound of lips releasing each other and footsteps starting to leave. I'm about to check and see if they are finished when I hear him.

"I wish we were alone." Four's voice is soft, but it still carries to Cara and me.

"I almost always wish that." Tris responds.

Cara laughs while I pretend to vomit as Four backs away to leave the room.

When he's gone I look at Tris, she looks stronger, more sure now that he has been here. "Sooo," I draw out the word, getting ready to make some Smart Candor remark about the kiss, but the look on her face, the one that says she will seriously hurt me if I do, changes my mind. "What kind of a lie can we come up with?"

**From Allegiant Chapter 2**

_"I wish we were alone," I say as I back out of the cell._

_She smiles "I almost always wish that."_

_As I shut the door, I see Christina pretending to vomit and Cara laughing, and Tris's hands hanging at her sides._


	3. Chapter 3- Weapons lab 2- David

**I wasn't planning on repeating any Point of Views quite this quick, but when Eric and Peter came through so quickly on Random Voices-Divergent and Insurgent I decided to wrap it up with a "villain" from Allegiant. That left me with Evelyn, Nita, or David. Evelyn just would not cooperate. I'm not giving up on the scene with her, but do I need to put it away for awhile. I didn't want to do the weapons lab scene from Nita's POV, and, none of the other scenes with her tripped my writing trigger, so... We're back to David. When I worked on the first attack on the weapon's lab I knew I would come back and do Tris's attack on the weapons lab from his point of view at some point in time. I guess that point in time is now.**

**David shooting Tris bothered me. He seemed to be fond of Tris, but he still shot her and killed her, so... what happened? What changed? Why did he do it?**

**From Allegiant Chapter 50 (Tris)**

"_How did you inoculate yourself against the death serum?" he asks me. He's still sitting in his wheelchair, but you don't need to be able to walk to fire a gun._

_I blink at him, still dazed._

"_I didn't," I say._

"_Don't be stupid," David says. "You can't survive the death serum without an inoculation, and I'm the only person in the compound who possesses that substance."_

_I just stare at him, not sure what to say. I didn't inoculate myself. The fact that I'm still standing upright is impossible. There's nothing more to add._

**David POV**

It has been a crazy couple of days. I expected that as soon as the decision to reset the experiment was made. Anytime we need to reset an experiment it's bound to be a bit insane. We don't do it often enough for in to be a normal occurrence. This time, for the first time, we are resetting all of them at once, so it is chaotic, to say the least.

In spite of my preoccupation with the resets, It has not gone unnoticed that they are up to something, the group from Chicago. If Tris's reaction in the council meeting to the idea of resetting the experiments was the only thing that was odd, I might be able to write off to surprise, and move on. But this group from Chicago, a group sent out to make contact with us because of a large Divergent population, but made up of more GD's than the Divergents, has been running around ever since the council meeting. They hole up in small groups, they meet up together in remote places outside of the dorms or cafeteria. Tris, one of the two true Divergent they sent us, and my protégé, is in the middle of everything.

Then there was the lights. Not long ago Cara was found in the control room. She didn't do anything, but after that I took the precaution of ordering an emergency lock down.

We need to make sure they can't do anything. If they are stuck in their rooms they won't be able to do anything. Just before we announced the emergency lock down. I had Zoe push me into the weapons lab and locked myself in. I hoped I was waiting for nothing, just protecting the serum until we load the planes in an hour. When the doors blow open I know my hope was in vain. I would see someone. I expected to see whoever it was swathed in a clean suit. I hoped to see one of the GDs. I hoped it would be anyone, but Tris. But here she is. There is a strange ache in my chest. I knew it would be her. I just knew it would be. She's wearing her normal clothes, no clean suit. No clean suit? I keep the gun pointed at her. She shouldn't be standing. Even in a clean suit she should struggling, be on the floor dying. There is only one way she can still be alive.

"How did you inoculate yourself against the death serum?" That's the only way she can be standing there. Not even the genetically pure, like Tris, can fight the death serum. There's no way I know of for her to get ahold of the death serum inoculation, but somehow, she got ahold of it, and I need to know how she did it. Where's the problem in the system that we need to fix?

She blinks, those insistent eyes more gray than blue at the moment. She is dazed and confused. "I didn't." She lies.

"Don't be stupid. You can't survive the death serum without an inoculation, and I'm the only person in the compound who possesses that substance." I stare at her. Waiting for her to tell me the truth.

She returns my stare, unwilling to give away her source.

"I suppose it no longer matters. We're here now." In spite of the fact I hold the gun, and therefore the advantage, I feel defeated by her presence.

"What are you doing here?" Her words are slurred. She shouldn't be alive without the inoculation, but she does seems to be having some effect from it. Maybe she found someone to try to develop an inculcation. If she did it's not as good as ours.

"I knew something was going on. You've been running around with genetically damaged people all week." I want to yell at her. I want to scream at her stupidity. "Tris, did you think I wouldn't notice?" I shake my head at her. How could she do this? I trusted her. "And then your friend Cara was caught trying to manipulate the lights, but she very wisely knocked herself out before she could tell us anything. So I came here, just in case. I'm sad to say I'm not surprised to see you." I wanted it to be someone else, anyone else, even Caleb, anyone but you.

"You came here alone? Not very smart, are you?" I feel her tone mocking me.

I squint at her trying to see her better through the slight haze from the explosion and the serum. "Well, you see, I have death serum resistance and a weapon," I hold the gun tight in my hands. I didn't want to have to use it, but I did bring it. "And you have no way to fight me." I look her over. She doesn't even appear to have a weapon. "There's no way you can steal four virus devices while I have you at gunpoint. I'm afraid you've come all this way for no reason, and it will be at the expense of your life." Your genetic material, your healed genetic material will be lost too. What a waste. "The death serum may not have killed you, but I am going to." This is the hard part. This is Natalie's daughter, but there are too many people who question the bureau these days. If this gets out, it could end everything. "I'm sure you understand- officially we don't allow capital punishment, but I can't have you survive this." No matter how much I want to.

Her eyes sweep the room. Looking for what she has come to steal. Does she really think it matters at this time? Does she really think that she can complete her mission? The planes are ready. They will be here to pick up the serum in less than an hour. She will be dead by then. They will take off for the experiments. We will reset the experiments. The experiments will be safe. The Bureau will be safe. We will be able to continue our job, to continue the slow job of bringing genetic healing to everyone.

"I know what you did," She backs away. Maybe she is going to just try to leave. "I know you designed the attack simulation. I know you're responsible for my parents' deaths- for my mother's death. I know."

She surprises me with her accusation. Suddenly blind rage attaches itself to the hurt her allegations cause. I would never do anything to harm Natalie. I went out of my way to try to protect her! It wasn't my fault! My voice bursts forth uncontrollable "I am not responsible for her death!" The pain, like guilt, of seeing her fall to the ground, knowing there is nothing I can do for her rips through me again. "I told her what was coming just before the attack began, so she had enough time to escort her loved ones to a safe house. If she had stayed put, she would have lived. But she was a foolish woman who didn't understand making sacrifices for the greater good, and it killed her!" Her lack of understanding killed her! Not me! Not me. I would have done anything, short of stopping the attack that night, to have kept her alive. Tears prick the back of my eyes, but I let my rage dry them up.

"Did you love her?" Tris asks me her voice softer. "All those years she was sending you correspondence… the reason you never wanted her to stay there… the reason you told her you couldn't read her updates any more, after she married my father…"

I sit frozen. Perceptive child. I had thought I had looked over Natalie's journal enough before I gave it to her. I thought I had stripped it of any clues that would have tipped her off about my feelings. For a moment I wonder if I should lie, but she's about to die. What does it matter if I tell her the truth, or at least part of it? "I did, but that time is past." I give her half the truth. The fact that I still love Natalie isn't something I'm willing to share with anyone, even her daughter.

The soldiers are coming. I can hear them running here. The serum should be dispelled soon. I'll have to act soon. They cannot see her alive here. If they do it's all over. She will live, and the bureau and the experiments may not survive that. I'll have to shoot her before they get too close. I don't want to, but I can't let the experiments end. We are getting close to what we set out to do.

I don't want to shoot her. I don't want this piece of Natalie to die. Yes, Caleb will still be alive, but he's not the slice of Natalie that she is. He may look more like her, but Tris has her spirit. I want Tris to be Natalie's ghost at the council meetings. I still want her to be part of my life, but I can't do that. She picked her side. She choose this path, and I must allow her to take it.

"My mother wasn't a fool," Her voice is hard. "She just understood something you didn't. That it's not a sacrifice if it's some else's life you're giving away, it's just evil."

Her words surround me for a second. Making me look again at what we did that night, but it was a sacrifice that night. I lost Natalie, and in that I let a piece of me die.

Tris takes another step back. I'm going to have to shoot her. I can't put it off much longer. I don't want to shoot her. Why couldn't she understand the importance of this and be on my side?

"She taught me all about real sacrifice. That it should be done from love, not misplaced disgust for another person's genetics. That it should be done from necessity, not without exhausting all other options. That it should be done for people who need your strength because they don't have enough of their own." She really does sound like Natalie. She learned lessons that Natalie taught from her Abnegation side. "That's why I need to stop you from 'sacrificing' all those people and their memories. Why I need to rid the world of you once and for all."

Rid the world of me? She has no weapon. How does she propose to do that?

"I didn't come to steal anything, David."

As she twists and lunges towards the device nearest her I realize what she has planned. She doesn't plan to kill me. She plans to do to me, to us, what we had planned to do to them, to her city. Natalie, forgive me. I shoot, aiming for her heart, but hitting her side. She starts to type in a code on the keypad. Where would she have gotten the code from? Natalie, I'm sorry. Forgive me. I shoot again, hitting her in the back. She slams her hand down on the green button. It beeps. There is a churning sound and her blood spills to the floor. Natalie, Natalie, Natalie, I chant her name in my head. I don't want to lose her, I can't lose her Natalie, Natalie, Natalie.

She hits the floor. Who is she? My brow wrinkles in confusion. Why did she hit the floor? I slump over in my chair. My eyes close. Who am I? Why am I in this chair? There was something important happening. Something important going on. I need to do something about it. What was it? I need to remember her, Natalie, Nata, who was that?


	4. Chapter 4- No longer upset- Amar

**Ok, if you've been following all of the "Random Voices" you know I've been catching up on some requests this time around. This is the last of the requests that I have. If you have a POV or scene you would like to see let me know. I don't promise it, because if I can't write it, I can't write it. (I've "temporarily abandoned" a couple of my own ideas that I want to do for that reason.)**

**So for everyone who has been waiting...here is Amar.**

**From Allegiant Chapter 16 (Tobias)**

_A week into my initiation, Amar- worried that I was becoming increasingly isolated and obsessive- invited me to join some of the older Dauntless for a game of Dare. For my dare, we went back to the Pit for me to get my first tattoo, the patch of Dauntless flames covering my rib cage. It was agonizing. I relished every second of it._

_I reach the end of one hallway and find myself in an atrium, surrounded by the smell of wet earth. Everywhere plants and trees are suspended in water, the same way they were in the Amity Green houses. In the center of the room is a tree in a giant water tank, lifted high above the floor so I can see the tangle of roots beneath it, strangely human, like nerves._

"_You're not nearly as vigilant as you used to be," Amar says from behind me. "Followed you all the way here from the hotel lobby."_

**You are no longer upset- Amar**

I still remember how strange and unsettling those first days here were. How shocking my encounter with Natalie was that night in Dauntless when the net closing in around me, and she whisked me out. She found herself parceling out bits and pieces of the truth as she took me to the spot in the fence where she sent me on to the Bureau with Alan.

I tell myself that these memories are the reason I stick around the hotel lobby. I want to be here in case any of them are restless like I was that first night, needing someone to talk to. That night George found me wandering the halls. I smile at that memory. We sat all night in the atrium while I talked through my confusion. He was there for me that night in a way no one else could have been. Tonight, George is out in the Fringe on patrol. I'm the only one here who has any idea what they are going through right now.

So I tell myself that I'm waiting here to return the favor. In case any of them, Peter, Tris, Cara, Caleb, or anyone else who came with them need someone to talk to as they try to make sense of this drastic change to their world.

I'm not really kidding myself. I know that I would help any of them. I know I am only hoping to see one of them. Four. There is so much I need to explain to him. I watched him on the monitors when I got here. I watch him still today. I know that my "death" affected him more than I thought it would, but even if I had known that it would, it wouldn't have changed anything. I watched Jeanine on the monitors my first day in the Bureau and discovered that if I hadn't I "died" the day I did, I would have died for real the next day.

I am glad when I see Four step out of their dorm. He looks out of sorts, his shoes untied, his hair sticking up like he's been running his fingers through it distractedly. I've never seen him with anything but that short Abnegation hair cut he always had. I like the longer hair, it is darker than I would have guessed, but it gives him a new softness to his features. It makes him even more handsome, but he and his hair looked better when he first got here.

He walks the path to the atrium, and it surprises me that he hasn't turned around and taken me apart yet. He was always so aware of everything going on. This just proves what I've known since the first moment he saw me he's upset with me for disappearing and reappearing. Of course, maybe he has a right to be. I'm not the first person who's done that to him. I've happened to be in the control room a couple of times when he was with Evelyn. He doesn't handle "resurrections" well.

He checks out the plants. Almost relaxing as he looks at them. I watch him for a few moments. Noticing again how in spite of the signs of agitation he looks strong and in control. I decide I better announce my presence before he turns away from the plants that hold his attention right now. I know if he sees me here without announcing myself he will be even more aggravated at me.

"You're not nearly as vigilant as you used to be," I use a soft calm voice that I learned here to announce my presence. I remember how bad it was to startle me when I got here. Somehow I know it would be bad to startle him too. "Followed you all the way here from the hotel lobby."

"What do you want?" His voice is bitter and cold. He taps the tank of water for the tree with his knuckles. The ripples fan out from the point of contact. Life is like that I realize. I didn't realize my supposed death would cause so many ripples in his life.

"I thought you might like an explanation for why I'm not dead," I try that idea out on him. It always took a little pressure to get him to open up.

"I thought about it." He tries to sound uninterested. "They never let us see your body. It wouldn't be that hard to fake a death if you never show the body."

"Sounds like you've got it all figured out." I clap my hands. Acting like that is good enough for me, and I'm thinking of leaving him alone. "Well, I'll just go, then, if you're not curious…" Putting pressure on Four, I remind myself, sometimes takes a couple of attempts. He is too used to hiding things.

Four crosses his arms and stares at me.

I pull the rubber band off my wrist and smooth my hair down as I tie my hair back with it. "They faked my death because I was Divergent, and Jeanine had started killing the Divergent. They tried to save as many as they could before she got to them, but it was tricky, you know, because she was always a step ahead."

"Any others?" Four asks me.

"A few." I answer honestly, but there's not much point in naming most of them. They didn't stay here.

"Any named Prior?"

I shake my head. Ahh, now I know why he's asking. He's asking for Tris. He has no idea how much I wish I had a different answer for him. "No, Natalie Prior is actually dead, unfortunately. She was the one who helped me get out." I owe her my life, and there was nothing I was able to do to save hers. I watched her die on the screens with David. Neither or us able to do anything about it. "She also helped this other guy to… George Wu. Know him? He's on patrol right now, or he would have come with me to get you." No, he doesn't know George. George was gone before he transferred to Dauntless. "His sister is still inside the city." I add. Four might know her.

"Oh, God." He leans into the tank wall like he can't support his own weight.

"What?" I'm confused by his reaction. Was I wrong? "You know him?"

Four shakes his head.

There is a pause then he explains. "Tori is his sister. She tried to leave the city with us."

"Tried to," I repeat his words. For a moment I try to piece together what it would mean that she tried to leave. Then I get it. Tori died trying to get here.

We're both quiet. Four is probably thinking about Tori. I'm thinking about George. He still goes to watch the monitors hoping for a chance to see her. Just to know that she's alright. I've watched him sit there for almost an hour just watching her tattoo someone in Dauntless. This is going to kill him. How many times has he told me she is his only regret about leaving? How many times has he told me he stays this close in case he gets a chance to remove her? Now she'll never leave.

"The woman who found your body," Four breaks the silence. "Was she just… lying about it?"

It takes me a moment to catch up with him. We are in two different places right now. I clear my head enough to answer his question. "People can't really be trusted to lie consistently," I respond with a quirk of my eyebrows. "Never thought I would say that phrase- it's true, anyway. She was reset- her memory altered to include me jumping off the Pire, and the body that was planted wasn't actually me. But it was too messed up for anyone to notice."

"She was reset. You mean, with the Abnegation serum." He clarifies.

"We call it 'memory serum' since it doesn't technically just belong to the Abnegation, but yeah. That's the one."

I knew from the moment he saw me in the space between our city and the Bureau, that he was mad at me, but I see some of that anger start to drain out of him. It is like a balloon that someone is holding keeping the air in by pinching the ends. They never let go of it, but slowly take the pressure off their fingers letting the air leak out a little at a time. For him it starts with the anger leaving his eyes and ends with him grinning at me.

"So you're alive," he finally says.

"More importantly," I point at him. "You are no longer upset about it."

Here you act how you want to without a thought to fraction norms. So I don't think about Four being raised Abnegation and transferring to Dauntless I don't think of him as being anything, but a friend who I have missed, when I grab Four's arm and pull him into an embrace, I slap his back with one hand. He hugs me halfheartedly back, and I pull away laughing at his bright red face.

"Once a Stiff, always a Still." I remind him, although recently I've seen a little bit of him and Tris on the monitors, so I know he isn't always this stiff.

At least not around her.


	5. Chapter 5- Mixed Feelings - Cara

**So I did it! An update for all three Radon Voices in one day! We finish our up looking at Cara and Tris's relationship here in Allegiant. I actually started with a different one scene, but then I remembered this one and decided this one really has the more to do with their relationship. So... I have my next couple of chapters for Random Voices planned out in my head, but we'll definitely see Cara again in this section. Sometime.**

**From Allegiant Chapter 38 Tobias**

_Cara is pushing a brush through her hair. She glances around the room to make sure it's empty before she answers. "Not well. So far Tris was immune to the new version of the serum we created- it had no effect whatsoever. It's very strange that a person's genes would make them so resistant to mind manipulation of any kind."_

"_Maybe it's not her genes," I say shrugging. I switch feet. "Maybe it's some kind of superhuman stubbornness."_

"_Oh, are we at the insult part of the break up?" She says. "Because I got in a lot of practice after what happened with Will. I have several choice things to say about her nose."_

"_We didn't break up." I grin. "But it's nice to know you have such warm feelings for my girlfriend."_

**Mixed feelings -Cara**

The frustration from this morning continues to build up inside of me. What are we missing? The rhythmic movement of the brush helps me to lose myself and just think. I've always gotten some of my best ideas doing mindless activities. There has to be something, probably obvious that we need to…"

"How's your project with Matthew going?" Four breaks into my thoughts. He sits on his bed and uses Tris's bed to support his foot as he ties his shoe.

Automatically I check the room to make sure we are the only ones there. I'm sure he already did, but it wouldn't do for the wrong person to hear this. When I confirm that we are alone I answer him. "Not well. So far Tris was immune to the new version of the serum we created- it had no effect whatsoever. It's very strange that a person's genes would make them resistant to mind manipulation of any kind." I keep a frustrated sigh inside of me. I can see why Jeanine felt so defeated by Tris when she was being held at Erudite headquarters. It is very discouraging to try and try and have her effortlessly defeat you at every turn. The worst part is she can't even tell us how she does it in a way that can help us to prevent it.

"Maybe it's not her genes," he shrugs, and switches feet . "Maybe it's some kind of super human stubbornness."

Ah, so I'm right they have broken up. I haven't wanted to ask, but with the way she has been acting around him since Uriah's accident… I was pretty sure they had. When I found out Four's part in the attack I figured how they got through Uriah's condition would either cement their relationship or it would tear them apart. "Oh, are we at the insult part of the breakup? Because I got in a lot of practice after what happened with Will. I have several choice things to say about her nose." I run through them again in my mind while I wait for his response. The odd thing is I don't mean them like I did back then. When and how did that change?

Four doesn't respond for a moment, then he just grins at me. "We didn't break up, but it's nice to know you have such warm feelings for my girlfriend."

I feel my cheeks heating up. This is what I get for jumping to conclusions, but with the way they have been avoiding each other it seemed pretty obvious. "I apologize; I don't know why I jumped to that conclusion. My feelings toward your girlfriend are mixed, yes, but for the most part I have a lot for respect for her." Not many people can do what she's done. Not many people can survive the situations that she has survived. But it's not fair that with all of the things she's been able to overcome she couldn't figure out how to save Will.

"I know. I was just kidding. It's nice to see you get flustered every once in a while." He smiles at me.

I glare back at him.

"Besides, what is wrong with her nose?" He seems genuinely puzzled.

Yes, he loves her. Before I can answer that the door opens, Tris walks in with a wild, distracted look. It looks like she has been running her fingers through her hair. It sticks in many directions.

Four stands up and walks to her. His face etched with concern. "What happened?" His hand rests on her shoulder.

Her hand rests on his for a second. Part of me suddenly wonders if he is part of the secret to her strength. It is unexplainable, but they do seem to be able to draw strength from and give strength to each other as they need it. It is the thing I envy the most about them.

"Council meeting," She sits on the closest bed. Her hands dangle between her legs.

I wait, but there is no further explanation. I'm not a very patient person, and it doesn't take much for me not to be able to wait any longer for her response. I have to know what happened at that meeting. "I hate to be repetitive, but… what happened?"

Tris shakes her head. It looks like a combination of disbelief and denial. By now I thought Tris was beyond shock, but this is clearly more than she can handle. What do have they planned that is so bad it can shake her up so much?

"The council has made plans. Big ones."

I study her as she tells about the plans to erase the memory of everyone at home. She looks distracted yet determined. After everything that has happened part of me finds it odd, but I trust Tris not to let this happen. It is hard for me to admit, but I have come to believe she is truly clever, and not just clever, but clever enough to figure out some way to prevent it.

When Jeanine first started talking to me about the Divergents and how dangerous they are, I didn't question her. I believed her. She left no doubt in my mind, and in the minds of most people she talked to, that these people would try to kill us all. I've changed my mind as I've gotten to know Tris and a few other Divergents I've seen there is something very special about them, and the way they think. Especially Tris. I've come to admire how she really can think things through, like an Erudite, but doesn't lose the compassion of an Abnegation and has the bravery of a Dauntless to carry them through. When she puts her mind to something she is unstoppable.

She finishes catching us up, and Four does what he does best, he is there for her. He sits next to her and puts an arm around her lending her is strength with his presence.

"What do you intend to do about it?" I know Tris will have a plan to keep this from happening. She might need my help to refine it, but she'll be the one who comes up with it.

The response that I get is not the one I am expecting. "I don't know. I feel like I don't know what's right anymore."

It's what I don't understand about Tris. In her Divergence she is smart. In some ways she is smarter than me and Caleb. She could give most Erudites a run for their money when it comes to IQ, but she still seems so unsure of herself. I don't understand how she can be so uncertain. I wonder if it is Abnegation that keeps her from that confidence. If looking out for everyone else keeps her from knowing what to do.

We all stay silent. We let Tris think, while seeing if we can come up with an answer on our own.

"They can't do this. They can't erase everyone. They shouldn't have the power to do that." Four pauses. "All I can think is that this would be so much easier if we were dealing with a completely different set of people who could actually see reason. Then we might be able to find a balance between protecting the experiments and opening themselves up to other possibilities."

Yes, I would have to agree with his assessment. The people are the problem, but it's a specific group of people. "Maybe we should import a new group of scientists," I sigh thinking they are the real problem, "and discard the old ones."

My words do it. They give Tris her inspiration. She rubs her forehead. "No, we don't even need to do that."

Even though my words were the ones who triggered the idea it is Four she looks at when she gives her answer. "Memory serum, Alan and Matthew came up with a way to make the serums behave like viruses, so they could spread through an entire population without injecting everyone. That's how they're planning to reset the experiments. But we could reset them." Her words pick up speed as she thinks it through out loud. "Reset the bureau, and reprogram them without the propaganda, without the disdain for GDs. Then they'll never risk the memories of the people in the experiments again. The danger will be gone forever."

Unfortunately I see the big glaring flaw in her plan, so I bring it up. "Wouldn't erasing their memories also erase all of their knowledge? Thus rendering them useless?"

"I don't know. I think there's a way to target memories, depending on where the knowledge is stored in the brain, otherwise the first faction members wouldn't have known how to speak or ties their shoes or anything." Tris stands up. "We should ask Matthew. He knows how it works better than I do."

Four stands up and purposefully blocks her path. "Tris, wait. You really want to erase the memories of a whole population against their will?" He's being her conscience. "That's the same thing they're planning to do to our friends and family."

My eyes flick between the two of them. Four's face is questioning. Tris's face is hard.

"These people have no regard for human life," her voice is strong, determined. There is no negotiating with her. "They're about to wipe the memories of all our friends and neighbors." Her voice becomes colder. "They're responsible for the deaths of a large majority of our old faction." She steps around Four, she ignores her conscience in her move to the door. "I think they're lucky I'm not going to kill them."

I look at Four and we both move to follow her out the door.

It's at moments like these I truly see why Will was her friend. I'm glad I was willing to have an open mind about her.

I'd much rather be on her side then working against her.


End file.
